Choice
by Kayah371
Summary: Walking alone at night in New York is not the best idea. Vampire!Kurt


Walking alone at night in New York is not the best idea. Wes was going to drive me home, but he got drunk and now I have to go on my own. It's so cold that I can see my breath. My apartment is only two blocks away, but I'm afraid. I heard so many times about serial killers that I'm afraid of my own shadow sometimes. Especially at night.

When I pass by big dumpster I notice tall figure leaning on the wall. I can see it's a man, but he's too far away from me to notice his face. I'm going to just go away when I hear his beautiful voice.

"Hi"

I stop walking to look at him. He moves forward a little bit and street lamp illuminates his face. He's young, probably around my age, his skin is pale and his eyes are beutiful. I can't even describe their color. I can see blue, grey and green. He's smiling softly at me apparently waiting for my response.

"H-hi" I say finally, a little shakily

"Aren't you afraid of walking here completely alone?''

"The same to you" I say looking around. He's here alone as well or he has friends who are hiding somewhere waiting with kinfes and guns. _Blaine, be serious. He's here alone._

"Oh, trust me. I can take care of myself" blue-eyed boy says laughing shortly. "But maybe you need me to walk you home?"

Is he hitting on me? I should just say no and go away, but there is something special about this mysterious man.

"If you want to" I say and he moves forward to me. "What's your name?" I ask when we start walking.

"Kurt. What about you?"

"Blaine" I say and we are walking together for a few minutes.

"How old are you?" he asks me.

"Nineteen. You?"

"Me too" he says a little bit sadly.

When we are nearly at my home he suddenly stops moving. I turn around to see what happend, but I find only darkness. When I start moving forward he's standing in front of me with strange expression on his face. Hunger?

I want to just pass him by, but he suddenly grabs my wrist and leans me agains the wall. He's so much stronger that I wolud ever imagine.

"What are you doing?" I can only whisper.

"Don't move, don't yell, then I can do it painlessly" he says and smiles ominously showing me his teeth. They are not human's.

And then realization hits me. Kurt is vampire and I'm gonna die here and now, on the street next to dumpster. Tommorow someone will find me here in bloodstain. My parents will realize that they don't care if I'm gay. But it will be too late.

And suddenly when I'm sure I'm gonna die I don't care about anything. Yes, I'm still afraid, but I have nothing to loss right now. He is powerful vampire and I'm just weak human.

''How it feels? I mean, killing people every night. Everyone has family, friends, future. Do you feel anything? Are you going to remember something about me? Or I'm just another dinner for you? Like some mindless animal" I say, because I want to know something about my killer.

Kurt looks at me with curious eyes. "Um, you're first person who ever asked me about something like that. I'm gonna suck your blood anyway, you're not gonna change anything, honey" he says and laughs. "But if you really want to now, I like killing people. I love to hear their voices when they're begging for mercy. I love tears in their eyes. When someone is really special, Blaine, then I sometimes let them go promising that I'm not gonna do anything to them. They are so happy and thankful, and when they think they are finally safe I take away their hope"

"At least I'm going to die with knowledge that I was loved"

"I can see that you're lying" Kurt says. "I can feel yours emotions right now. You're afraid, Blaine, not only because of me, but because of your parents. They don't care about you, 'cause you're gay. They don't see you as a son anymore. You're just disappointment for them. They are ashame of you"

He is right. I'm afraid that they're going to forget about my existence after my death.

"But I have friends, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and I have my big brother who loves me. And there is one boy, Ron. He likes me and I like him. We could be something more"

"Okay, enough. I have more people to kill tonight, Blaine. I love talking to you, but I'm thirsty, so shut up now"

"You're not going to make me stop speaking. I'll always be someone who you could be. You have no life, no future" and then I realize how close we are. His face is just a few inches from mine.

"Shut up!" he says angrily. I close my eyes. I'm ready for death. I feel tears forming in my eyes when I feel his cold breath on my face. I'm ready for this sharp pain.

But I don't feel anything like that. I only feel his soft, but cold lips on mine. He's kissing me. After few seconds of pure shock I start kissing back. I'm still afraid, he's only playing with his food. That's all.

"Be carefull, Blaine. I'll never forget you" I hear his melodic voice and suddenly I can't feel his body against mine anymore. I open my eyes, but Kurt's nowhere to be seen.

I don't forget about his words. He's going to attack me again, so I'm waiting for him until I almost can't feel my legs anymore. I want to feel his lips again, but then I realize that he let me live. Powerful vampire let weak human live.

Ten years later I see him again. I'm nearly thirty and he's still nineteen.


End file.
